Rocket Dog Young Ones
Rocket Dog is mostly a calm wolf. She loves her pups and her pack. She usually does not tolerate rovers, but can make exceptions when she is unable to breed with the alpha male. Because of her calm nature, she is not the strictest of alphas, but she can be highly aggressive when needed. Young Ones Rocket Dog(YF008) was born on April 15, 2009, she was born into the Young Ones Pack. Her parents were Shatter and Youssarian, the alpha pair at the time. She had four litter mates named Hazel(YM006), Junior(YM007), Bolt(YM010) and Wiley Kat(YF009), sadly Wiley Kat died as a pup during a den move. When Rocket and her siblings were teens, their rivals, the Scooters pack, attacked needing more territory. The Scooters lost the fight, but it wasnt a full victory for the Young Ones due to Bolt's death. After two years Junior died from a deadly blow to the spine from a bear, today the only ones still alive from that litter are Rocket Dog and her brother Hazel, the leader of the newly formed Geckos. When Rocket Dog was an adult she began babysitting her mother's pups, and thanks to her many litters abandoned by Hambone while babysitting survived. One winter a group of roving males consisting of Homestar Runner and his two brothers Flash and Dasher visited the Young Ones. And although they were chased away many times, they didn't give up and Flash managed to mate with Rocket Dog, then Homestar Runner. In spring Rocket Dog gave birth to two pups, YU022 and YU023. Sadly they were killed by Mozart. However, by losing her pups Rocket Dog had eliminated the chance of being evicted from the pack. Then Snow and Frost gave birth to four and five pups, as Rocket Dog was lactating she could nurse their pups with Swift Kill. The following month the pack split after losing a battle for territory against the Commandos. Sequoia Rocket Dog and Zero took dominance of the splinter half. After a week, a flood hit the den and a part of the Young Ones old territory that the Commandos had taken burned. Big Will was around there when this happened so he ran away, and once the storm finished he went roving but instead of that he found Rocket Dog and the Sequoia. Big Will beat Zero and took the position of alpha male next to Rocket Dog. They had no territory so they wandered around different lands. The next day they encountered Ebony, who had been kicked out from the Young Ones. After the encounter, the pack soon had a territorial fight with the Whiskers, and after their loss Big Will was chased away by the alpha male, Digger, but later rejoined Sequoia. During the mix up, Ebony was also chased away. She went to the Young Ones, but failed to rejoin, so she made her way back to Sequoias and joined the pack. After almost two months around without establishing their own territory, Big will proved himself a worthy leader, and led an attack to the most vulnerable pack, the Geckos. The Geckos were out numbered and with pups so Tinker Bell ran off with her young, not wanting to put them in harms way, along with Hazel. That same night a fox crawled in the den and snatched little Tundra. Alarmed by the sound of her yelps, Rocket Dog and Big Will gave chase and the alpha male killed the fox. It was too late for Tundra. Swift Kill challenged Rocket Dog for dominance, but Rocket Dog put her sister in her place, while Ebony was hunting hares, regaining her needed strength. The next day, Big Will left on patrol, leaving Baker and Miles to babysit, but the two wolves began tussling and quarreling while a cougar stalked the pups. Big Will returned in time, and as the cougar lunged the noble alpha male selflessly put himself in between the cougar and the pups, protecting them. He managed to chase the cougar off before it could inflict any damage. Days later, a quarrel broke out between Ebony and Rocket Dog over food. Being older and more experienced, Ebony won and immidately took the alpha position, forcing Rocket Dog to submit or risk being kicked out. Ebony went and asserted her dominance amongst the other pack members, Swift Kill defied and was kicked out, Rocket Dog took a subordinate role. In winter, Homestar Runner visited the Sequoia and he mated with her, but before they could get tied, Ebony and Big Will interfered. Ebony kicked out Rocket, this was the first time she was kicked out of a pack and she wasn't used to the lonely, unprotected feeling. A few days later, three rovers, Houdini, Appa, and Momo, teamed up with Rocket. It seemed like the beginning of a new pack, they could not breed because Rocket Dog was related to them so all the rovers left her. Luckily Rocket was joined by Homestar Runner, they stayed together for a week, then Homestar left. Rocket Dog later rejoined the Sequoias, after spending many days on her own. Later, Rocket Dog came into contact with Houdini and rejected him, not wanting to be left to fend for herself again. In spring all the females started becoming more aggressive, Rocket was pregnant along with Ebony, Swift Kill and Autumn. She always submitted to Ebony's authority unlike Swift Kill. Swift gave birth to a litter of four pups, Ebony killed all of them except for a small pup named Grasshopper that Rocket adopted as her own. Soon Rocket gave birth to five pups in the night of April 17, 2013. The pups were three females named Lotte, Enili and Firefly and the two males were Teshrak and Falco. Later on Rocket Dog moved the pups to the main den, and few days later Ebony gave birth to hers. Sadly Ebony killed two of her five pups, Lotte and Firefly. Rocket Dog only had three pups remaining. In fall Ebony was killed during a hunt, due to an elks kick, so Rocket Dog took the alpha female rank. In winter Big Will left the pack so her brother Zero became the new alpha male. When Zero left to rove for good Gautama rejoined the Sequoias and became Rocket's new mate. When the Jackals invaded the Sequoia territory Rocket Dog participated in a fight with the alpha female Opera. Gautama ordered a retreat but was tackled by Houdini, and is now supposedly dead. Rocket Dog scent marked the pack members but there was some rebelious behavior from the pack. After she scent marked she helped to nurse Daisy's pup. With no alpha male to help keep the pack in control, Rocket was finding it hard to have the pack do anything. Feeling that an alpha male is essential for the packs survival Rocket Dog scent marked frequently and howled hoping to attract a dispersal male. When the pack had gone out hunting the young male Avatar led the hunt instead of Rocket Dog, showing dominance as an alpha male. Rocket Dog had behaved agressively towards Avatar but had recently began showing signs to allow him to be the alpha male, though they could not mate becuase of their close bloodline relations. Months later Avatar found a tuft of fur belonging to Gautama and called for Rocket Dog, she attempted to find Gautama but there was no sight of him much to Rocket's disappointment. Avatar took dominance in the pack after a quick fight with Archer. When winter came and the mating season grew closer Rocket showed little signs of agression towards the other females in the pack. Instead Rocket actually had spent most of her time with Diasy, the omega, or running away from Avatar who continuously tried to mate with her. Rocket continued to reject Avatar and snapped at him several times, and often had to run off to get away from him Litters First Litter: on April, 2013. 'Fathered by Homestar Runner. ' *Lotte, Enili, Firefly, Teshrak and Falco. Family Mother: Shatter Father: Youssarian Brothers: Hazel, Junior and Bolt Sisters: Wiley Kat Family Tree Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Sequoia Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters